En la nieve
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Hanji salió una mañana a jugar un poco con la nieve, en el lago donde siempre iba todos los inviernos. Pero, aquella mañana de nochebuena, se encontró de manera accicental a un hombrecillo malhumorado. Hanji pensó que no volvería a verlo pero, ¿de verdad no lo volvera a ver?
1. Chapter 1

_-Mi primera historia Levihan en la actualidad owo ((diciéndolo así suena algo raro xD)) la verdad admito que esta historia en principio iba a ser un One-shot, pero mientras la escribía mi mente se imaginaba cada escena... ¡Y todo eso no cabía en un capitulo! Disfrutad de esta nueva historia! **·**-_

* * *

Un grueso manto blanco cubría por completo todo Paris, arropandolo del frío del invierno. Los niños jugaban en aquel espeso manto, tirándose bolas de nieve y haciendo grandes bolas para hacer algún muñeco. Eso si, todos bien abrigados. El lugar más visitado era un pequeño lago, el cual estaba congelado, en el que podías patinar sobre el agua helada. Todo el mundo iba allí alguna vez en invierno y para Hanji, no iba a ser menos.

Siempre vestía un abrigo de cuero marrón, unos baqueros apagados y unos botines marrones, a juego con su fiel abrigo. Y, claro estaba, no salía de casa sin su bufanda morada. Le encantaba aquella bufanda de punto que su madre le hizo las navidades pasadas.

Aquella mañana, se levantó temprano para ir a dar un paseo por aquel famoso lago que tanto le gustaba. Ella suponía que, al ser nochebuena, toda la gente iría al distrito comercial en vez de pasear por allí, por lo que estaría tranquila un buen rato.

Al llegar, no había nadie. Sus cálculos, como siempre, fueron más que correctos. Eso si, hacía más frío de lo normal. Refregó sus desnudas manos para darse un poco de calor y con un pequeño soplido, intento darles una pequeña ayuda, dejando tras de sí una neblina blanca que podía verse desde lejos.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el borde de aquel charco helado. En uno de aquellos bordes, había gran cantidad de arboles nevados a los que siempre les pegaba alguna que otra patada para ver como caía la nieve. Le encantaba ver como caía, le recordaba a la teoría de la gravedad. Aunque siempre se sentía decepcionada, la nieve no tenía sabor alguno pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que algún día, la nieve tuviera el sabor de las manzanas.

Pateaba la nieve como si de un balón de fútbol se tratase, pero esta no botaba. Sonreía satisfecha al ver que por más patadas que diera, la nieve no dejaba de aparecer. Al fin, entre pateada y pateada, llegó al borde donde sus amados arboles nevados la esperaban. Dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción al estar cerca de uno de ellos.

- Bien... -dijo mientras se crujía las manos, estirandose- ¡comencemos!

Como si de un karateka se tratase, empezó a dar patadas a diestro y siniestro a cada árbol. La nieve no dejaba de caer de sus copas, y ella cada vez dejaba soltar una carcajada más sonora. Por aquel motivo, siempre quería ir al lago de buena mañana, para que nadie la viera ver hacer esas cosas "infantiles" y la tratasen de loca... aunque bueno, lo estaba.

Pero no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba, pues un pequeño individuo sentado al pie de uno de los arboles se había quedado dormido. Al parecer, llevaba allí toda la noche. Pero, Hanji no se dio cuenta, y como a todos los demás, dio su espectacular patada a aquel árbol, haciendo que toda la nieve, o al menos la gran parte, callese encima de aquel individuo.

Apenas tardó unos segundos al reaccionar al tacto frío de la nieve. Dejó que se escapara un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y con un sonoro gruñido observó toda la nieve que le cubría hasta los hombros.

Hanji, al escuchar el grito, se asomó por detrás del tronco, pillando así desprevenido a su acompañante.

- ¡Woo! Lo siento pequeño, no sabía que estabas ahí... -se rascaba la cabeza mientras salía de detrás del tronco- ¿Donde esta tu mama? -preguntó poniendose al mismo nivel que él-

- ¿A quien llamas tu niño, estúpida mujer?

La mirada sorprendida de la castaña se centro en aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con rabia. La verdad, no parecía para nada un niño y, por su tono de voz, tampoco.

- ¡Perdon! -juntó sus manos para pedir disculpas- con tanta nieve encima suya, pensé que era un niño...

- No soy PARA NADA un niño. -se incorporó, quitándose toda la nieve de encima-

La castaña no podía aguantarse por mucho más tiempo las carcajadas que retenía. Aquel "señor" era el más bajo que había visto nunca, y eso que hay muchísima gente en el mundo. Por desgracia, no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo. Un sin fin de carcajadas salieron de sus labios. Seguro que se hubiera callado de poder haber visto con la expresión que le miraba aquel extraño.

- Ah..ah... -intentaba recuperar el aliento- lo siento... -se quitó sus gafas para poder quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos- pero es que... sigues pareciendo un niño... -se reía por lo bajo, intentando controlarse un poco-

- Tsk... maldita mujer, cuatro ojos de mierda... -susurraba mientras se iba alejando de ella-

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! -le retubo antes de que pudiera alejarse apenas unos pasos-

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Darme un regalo de navidad? -dijo con desprecio, de la misma forma que miraba a la mujer-

- Me llamo Hanji, ¿y tú? -le tendió la mano cortesmente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¿Estas de broma verdad? -alzó una ceja, molesto-

- ¿Hm? Yo no estoy de broma. No tengo por qué mentirte sobre mi nombre...

- No me interesa tu nombre, para empezar. Y, ¿después de tratarme como a un niño piensas que voy a hablar contigo? no te tomes tantas confianzas...

- Trato de ser amable contigo. -le intentó explicar- nos acabamos de conocer de una manera un tanto extraña, por no decir divertida... -se volvió a reír por lo bajo, cosa que molestó al azabache-

- Esto no ha sido ninguna presentación, más bien a sido un mal encuentro... -se giró de nuevo dispuesto a irse de alli-

- Mas bien a sido un encuentro sorpresa... ¿qué diantres hacías durmiendo aquí? ¿no tienes casa o qué?

- Eso a ti no te importa.

- ¡Si me importa! -dijo emocionada-

- La curiosidad mato al gato...

- Pero el gato murió sabiendo. -contesto casi al instante de terminar su frase-

- Este gato morirá sin saber nada. -recalcó sus últimas palabras, alejándose a paso ligero de ella-

Esta vez, Hanji no le siguió. Pensó en que seria mejor dejarlo ir, de todas formas no volvería a verlo. Aunque se dio el lujo de ver como se alejaba, parecía bastante molesto. Ella solo sonrió. Le parecía gracioso aquel hombrecillo malhumorado, y más cuando le reprochaba las cosas. Le parecía graciosa su manera de reaccionar.

Aquel hombrecillo no tardo mucho en desaparecer. Caminaba de una manera frenética, tenía bastante prisa en irse de allí. La chica se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. ¿Qué podía hacer ella si no le caía bien? Ella solo disfrutó un poco más de sus arboles nevados, esta vez sin ninguna sorpresa debajo de ellos.

* * *

_-Niejejejeje espero que esteis disfrutando del maratón ewe Lo dicho, aunque no sea de esta maravillosa pareja, os incito a leer los demás y ver sus animes. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, se os quiere! :333-_


	2. Chapter 2

_-Aqui el segundo capítulo del nuevo fic! :333 Espero que lo disfruteis! **·**-_

Se dirigía a su casa más malhumorado que de costumbre. ¿Quien le mandaba quedarse dormido debajo de un árbol? Si no se hubiese dormido, nunca hubiera conocido a aquella escandalosa mujer. Bueno, ya no la volvería a ver...

Del bolsillo de su abrigo negro, sacó las llaves de la portería de su piso, uno grande y de un gris apagado. La portería estaba bien cuidada, ya que aquel piso se ubicaba en un barrio de clase media. No tardó en subir las escaleras que le conducían al tercer piso. Había ascensor, pero a él no le gustaba aquel cacharro infernal.

Abrió la puerta de casa, una bonita puerta de madera de roble y entró en su interior. Las paredes eran blancas y en el pequeño recibidor, nada más lo decoraban un paraguero, un pequeño perchero colgado de la pared y una cómoda negra no muy grande para guardar lo necesario.

Apenas dio cuatro pasos y ya estaba en el salón. Unas grandes ventanas que daban al balcón dejaba entrar la luz de la mañana. En él, había una mesa no muy grande en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de un sofá gris y dos sillones del mismo color. En uno de ellos, estaba sentada una muchacha de pelo azabache. Sus ojos de un marrón grisáceo se movían rápidamente mientras leían el periódico.

- ¿Donde fuiste anoche? -preguntó la muchacha sin separar la vista del papel-

- No es de tu incumbencia, Mikasa. -se quitó su abrigo y lo dejo encima del sillón que estaba libre-

- Si lo es. Hoy vendrán mamá y papá a cenar, y aun tenemos que hacer la compra para esta noche.

- Ves tú a hacer la compra, yo no estoy de humor para salir. -se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un café-

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? vienes mucho más cabreado de lo normal. -cerró el periódico y se cruzó de piernas, mirando de reojo a su hermano-

- Me quede dormido debajo de un árbol, pero de la nada vino una loca dando patadas a los árboles y me despertó... -puso más café de lo normal en la cafetera debido a los nervios y al enfado del momento-

- ¿Hmmm? ¿Te pusiste así por que te despertaran? si lo llego a saber te despierto todos los días... -una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro-

- Tsk... No me importa que me despertara, el tonto fui yo por quedarme dormido allí. -puso en marcha la cafetera con un fuerte golpe-

- Wo... ¿entonces que pasó? -se tumbó en el sillón, quedándose con la cabeza boca abajo-

- Nada...

Los dos guardáron silencio por un momento.

- ¿Te dio calabazas? -preguntó de lo más normal, haciendo que a su hermano se le cayera la taza que estaba cogiendo en la encimera-

- ¡¿Pero como me va a dar calabazas una extraña?! -la miró cabreado, ella solo sonrió-

- Ñeeh, ¿entonces por qué te cabreas tanto? no es la primera vez que te rechaza una mujer...

- Y dale... ¡Que no he intentado nada con esa loca cuatro ojos de mierda! -gritó ya algo isterico-

- ¡Woo! Ya sabemos que tiene gafas, ahora dime, ¿cómo es de físico? ¿Tiene buen cuerpo?

- ¡No te importa porque no he intentado nada con ella, ni la volveré a ver nunca! -dijo girandose bruscamente y recogiendo la taza de antes para servir el café- Dios me libre...

- Bueeno... dejemos a tu amante de lado, ahora lo que importa es esta noche y mañana... -se incorporó de su anterior postura, levantándose del sillon-

- No creo que este en la cena. Me iré con Mike a tomar algo y después vendré.

- ¿Cómo? -se dirigió a él cabreada- Son nuestros padres Levi, ¡les debes mucho!

- ¿Y que si son nuestros padres? estoy arto de que me digan siempre lo mismo...

Mikasa se quedó pensativa y lo miró con tristeza.

- Levi... Al menos verlos, solo un momento, es nochebuena.

Levi guardó silencio mientras se servía el café. Después, le añadió un poco de leche fría.

- Por favor Levi... -lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando sus brazos en sus hombros-

- Ah... -suspiró- esta bien. Pero solo un momento y luego-

- ¡Gracias hermanito! Sabía que eras bueno en el fondo... -le abrazó más fuerte y le despeinó con la mano-

- ¡Para ya! ¡Aun me puedo arrepentir!

- Vale, vale, tranquilo. -alzaba sus manos en señal de rendición- Pero ahora te vienes conmigo a comprar, que yo sola no podre con todo. -se fue de la cocina para irse directa a su cuarto-

- Tsk... No entiendo como he podido llegar a esto... -susurraba mientras pegaba un sorbo de su café-

- ¿Quien sabe? ¡A lo mejor encontramos a tu amante en el centro comercial! -gritó desde su habitación, haciendo que el café que su hermano había bebido apenas segundos saliese disparado de su boca-

* * *

Iba dando pequeños saltitos por la calle hasta que llego a un piso marrón claro. La portería del edificio estaba abierta, pues todas las mañanas barrían la entrada y escalera para mantener todo limpio y presentable, es más, era nochebuena.

Un señor con un tupido bigote bailaba mientras barría la entrada. Su calva emitia diversos destellos conforme iba moviéndose. Parecía una bola de discoteca.

- ¡Pixis! ¡Que alegría verte! -se acercó a él mientras le saludaba con la mano-

- ¡Hanji! Muy buenos días preciosa, ¿qué hacias fuera tan temprano? ¿vienes de casa del novio? -su sonrisa era demasiado picara-

- ¡No, no! -negaba con las manos y cabeza- Vengo del lago, de jugar un poco con la nieve.

- ¡Aja! Yo ya estoy viejo para juegos. -se rascaba su calva-

- ¿Viejo tú? ¡Pero si estabas bailando la mar de bien antes! -le empezó a imitar-

- ¡Jajaja! Eso es porque nunca tienes que dejar de divertirte. ¡Aunque sea viejo seguiré haciendo lo que me gusta hasta que no pueda más! -acompañó a Hanji en su baile entre risas-

- Me quedaría bailando contigo Pixis, pero tengo que subir, mi hermano seguro que me esta buscando. -dijo mientras hacía pucheros-

- ¡Tranquila Hanji! Mañana es navidad, seguro que podrás hacerle un hueco a este pobre viejo para que te robe un poco de tu tiempo. -sonreia de forma maternal-

- ¡No lo dudes! -le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Feliz navidad Pixis! -dijo mientras subía las escaleras deprisa y corriendo-

- ¡Ten cuidado que acabo de fregar! - dijo antes de escuchar un gran golpe de dentro de las escaleras-

- ¡Estoy bien! -gritó desde ya el primer piso-

- Ah... -suspiró- Feliz navidad, Hanji. -se puso de nuevo a barrer la entrada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Subía como podía las escaleras, esta vez con más cuidado, hasta llegar al quinto piso. Abrió la puerta y de lo más profundo del salón, apareció un muchacho de pelo castaño corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Hanji! ¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

- Ajajaja... -se acariciaba su trasero por el golpe de antes- Estaba jugando un poco con la nieve, no pasa nada Moblit.

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Esta noche es nochebuena y no tenemos nada preparado!

- ¿Hu? ¿Pero tú no habías comprado la comida para la cena? -ladeo su cabeza dudosa-

- Si, pero tú tenías que comprar los regalos... ¡¿Donde estan?! -su cara representaba terror-

- Ejee... -se rascaba su nuca- puede, y solo puede, que se me haya olvidado... -soltó una risa nerviosa-

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Hanji, viene toda nuestra familia!

- Eeeeh, tranquilo, tranquilo... -lo sujetó de los hombros- Moblit, debes aprender a relajarte o te saldrán arrugas y canas y no conseguirás novia.

- ¡¿Crees que me importa eso ahora?! -ahora era él quien la sujetaba de los hombros, moviendola de atrás a delante-

- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Ahora, vamos al centro comercial y compramos los regalos que faltan... ¡Todo arreglado!

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad Hanji? -alzaba una ceja sarcastico-

- ¡Vamos Moblit, no es mala idea!

Moblit se quedó pensativo unos momentos mientras se sujetaba su mentón.

- Vale. Pero más vale que aun haya cosas bonitas para comprar. -se dio media vuelta para coger su abrigo-

- Qué siii pesado, ¿donde esta tú espíritu?

- ¡Lo deje durmiendo hace ya tiempo, cuando me vine a vivir contigo! -gritó desde la sala de estar-

- ¡Jajaja! Tranquilo hermanito, ya veras como te convierto en un autentico hombre.

Salió de la salita y se asomaba por la pared del pasillo, ya con su abrigo puesto, de un marrón muy oscuro.

- Si ya... Tira, sal de aquí. -le indicaba con la mano que saliese de la casa, ella solo obedeció y ambos se fueron camino del centro comercial-

* * *

_-Intentare actualizar esta semana los otros fics de Shingeki no kyojin ewe Y de otros animes más, asi que estad atentos pls nwn-_


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos caminaban con sus respectivos abrigos negros, a juego con sus cabellos azabaches. Uno de ellos miraba de forma pasiva la calle por donde caminaban: estaba llena de gente, de todas las edades. Cabe mencionar que había miles de familias cargando montones de regalos.

- Tsk, ¿tan importante es la navidad? -se quedó mirando a un niño que le intentaba robar un caramelo a la que parecía su hermana-

- Claro que si. Es para pasarla en familia, dar regalos y hacer todos juntos una gran cena. Es algo muy especial...

- Claro... "Especial" -puso bastante sarcasmo en la última palabra-

Mikasa lo miró de reojo. Seguía con la mirada perdida, tal y como salió de casa. Suspiro algo resignada.

- Hoy vendrá Jean a cenar, ¿no es maravilloso? -se sonrojó levemente-

- ¿De verdad estas enamorada de él? parece más un capricho... -fijó su mirada en su hermana-

- ¡¿Un capricho?! No todo el mundo es como tú Levi, que intentas ligar con todo lo que se mueve y más...

- ¿Quien, yo? Lo último que quiero es comprometerme con una mujer...

- ¿Y la de esta mañana del lago? con ella parece que te llevas bien.

Se tropezó con una de las baldosas del suelo. ¿Cómo podía tropezarse con algo liso?

- Por favor Mikasa, no me hables de esa mujer... -su cara se apagaba por momentos-

- Vamos, se que te gusta... Cada vez que la menciono te pones nervioso. -le guiñó un ojo-

- Me pongo nervioso de recordar el bochorno que me hizo pasar... -un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal-

- Neeeh, ya que te encaprichas tanto con ella realizare una búsqueda para encontrarla, ¿y si la invitamos a cenar?

- Mikasa... -si las miradas matasen, Mikasa ya estaría muerta-

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Que cara! ¡Oh! Ya hemos llegado, ¿ves? no íbamos a tardar tanto...

- Compra lo que sea que vayas a comprar y larguemonos.

- Si, si. -dijo entrando antes que su hermano por las puertas automáticas del centro comercial-

* * *

- Corre, no te lo digo más veces.

- Ahhhh, Moblit... ¿Por qué tantas prisas? el centro comercial no se va a escapar corriendo... - iba arrastrando sus pies con la cabeza baja-

- Hanji, si no fuera por TI, ahora mismo estaríamos en casa la mar de felices y tranquilos.

- Yo estoy feliz de todos modos.

- ¡Pues yo no!

- Que si, que si... -alza la vista y ve el luminoso del centro comercial a lo lejos- Mira, ya casi estamos.

- ¡Vamos! -la coge de la mano, obligandola a correr junto a él-

- ¡Qué son las doce de la mañana! ¡No va ha haber nadie que te quite nada! -dijo ya cuando estaban entrando por las puertas-

Moblit se quedo mirando el interior del centro comercial. Miles de personas.

- Madre mía... Ya veras Hanji, como no queden cosas para comprar te mato...

- ¡Vamos a la sección de informática! Quiero un nuevo ordenador... -se dirigía hacia la zona norte-

- Quieta. -la interrumpió, cogiéndola del brazo y desviando su rumbo- Vamos a comprar los regalos que has olvidado comprar, no hemos venido a que te compres cosas.

- ¡Pero yo solo quiero mirar! Que hay tiempo...

- Vamos a la sección de ropa, seguro que a mamá le encantaría un abrigo nuevo. -en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa mientras caminaba arrastrando a Hanji-

- ¿No seria mejor otra cosa? Como un perro por ejemplo, a mamá le gustan los animales.

- ¡¿Donde vamos a comprar aquí un perro?!

- Que negativo eres... -hizo pucheros mientras lo miraba de reojo-

Se pararon en medio de la sección de ropa, alguna más colorida que la otra.

- Bien. Tú busca por ese lado, así encontraremos algo más rápido. Recuerda que a mamá le gusta la ropa elegante...

- Siii, tranquilooo... -dijo mientras caminaba dándole la espalda, sin apenas escucharle-

Moblit se alejó al mismo tiempo que ella, un poco preocupado.

Hanji sin embargo, caminaba la mar de tranquila mirando por sus alrededores. Solo había ropa y más ropa marrón y negra hasta que llegó a una zona donde los colores empezaron a aparecer. La ropa colorida era la pasión de Hanji, aunque casi siempre vestía con colores fríos.

En la primera sección, había unos estantes llenos de pantalones azules, verdes, marrones... ¿De cuantos colores pueden llegar a ser unos pantalones? Se paró en seco al ver unos pantalones de un rojo apagado.

- ¡Woo! Estos combinan perfectamente con mi blusa blanca -emocionada, cogió los pantalones de su talla-

* * *

- ¿De verda crees que eso le gustara a nuestra madre? -de brazos cruzados, miraba impasible a su hermana mientras cogía un abrigo de piel negro-

- Que si, a mamá le encantan las cosas elegantes. -posó el abrigo en su brazo y continuó caminando-

- Ah, pensaba que le gustaban otras cosas. -la siguio sin muchos animos-

- Ah... -suspiró- ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta tú solito y así me dejas buscar los regalos a mi?

- Gracias Mikasa, pensaba que nunca lo dirías... -se alejó de ella en la dirección opuesta-

- ¡Eh! ¡Pensaba que te quedarías conmigo! -se quedó sola mucho antes de lo que esperaba- Ah... Nunca cambiaras maldito Levi...

Caminaba sin muchos ánimos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él allí? Ni que fuera un pecado no comprar un regalo... Con forme caminaba, miraba una y otra vez los estantes y perchas donde colgaban miles de prendas de ropa, hasta llegar a la ropa de caballeros.

En esa sección, había más complementos y trajes de lujo que en las otras, sera porque era la sección de lujo. Al fijarse mejor, no solo había ropa de caballeros, sino que apenas a unos metros de donde él estaba, se encontraba la ropa de mujer.

-¿Hm? -miró de reojo unas pequeñas cajas marrones-

En aquellas cajas había una amplia variedad de pañuelos. Si había algo que le gustaba, era la ropa elegante. No quería parecer una persona normal y corriente y además no soportaba estar sin asearse. Uno de aquellos trocitos de tela le llamó la atención. Posiblemente era el más simple de todos, pero así era él, simple.

Entre sus manos cogió un pañuelo de seda blanco. Era bastante suave al tacto, ¿cuanto costaba?

- Tsk, ni que fuera de oro... -gruñó entre dientes al ver su elevado precio, pero aun lo tenía entre sus manos-

En ese preciso momento, se escuchaba un gran estruendo justo detrás suya. Al girarse, no pensaba que de la nada una persona se abalanzara sobre él, tirándolo al suelo. Un gran golpe en la espalda... Al abrir los ojos y poder enfocar la imagen, vio a una mujer encima suya, castaña y más alta que él.

- ¡Eh tú! Podrías ser un poco más cui- -se paró en seco- Oh, no... -abrió sus ojos como platos, al ver que aquella mujer era la misma de esa mañana-

- P-perdoneme, señor... -se rascaba la nuca incorporándose como podía- ¡Wo, pero si eres el hombrecillo de esta mañana! -sonrió ampliamente-

- ¡Tú! ¿No te basta con tirarme al suelo y encima me insultas? -la miraba con rabia- ¡Levanta!

- ¡Yo no te estoy insultando, ENANO! -recalcó esa última palabra con más entusiasmo después de levantarse-

- ¿Qué me has dicho? -se levantó de golpe dispuesto a enfrentarse a Hanji, hasta que una voz lo detubo-

- ¡Levi! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? -lo agarró por el brazo y se acercó hasta llegar a su oido- ¿Pero qué diantres haces inconsciente? ¡Estamos en un centro comercial! -le susurró-

- ¡Esa maldita cuatro ojos me acaba de llamar enano! -apartó a Mikasa a un lado y señaló a Hanji-

- ¿Ja? ¡Así que esta es la mujer del lago! -hizo una pequeña reverencia- mucho gusto... -dijo seria-

- ¡Basta de formalidades, esta aberración no las merece! -enderezó a Mikasa de inmediato-

- ¡Eh! Yo no te he echo nada a propósito, ¿por qué me tratas tan mal? -se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía de forma picara-

- ¿Y encima me lo preguntas? -la rábia cada vez se notaba más en su cara-

- Pe...¡¿Pero que estas haciendo Hanji?! -empezó a correr hacía ella-

- ¿Moblit? -se giro sonriendo, con los brazos extendidos dispuesta a abrazarlo-

- ¡Tu calla! -la agarró del pescuezo e hizo que se arrodillara contra su voluntad- Lo siento mucho, de verdad perdonad a mi hermana... -dijo también arrodillado-

- Moblit yo no lo-

- ¡Que te calles he dicho! -le pegó una colleja-

- No hace falta que os disculpeis, mi hermano -lo miro de forma amenazante- debería ser quien se disculpase, no son formas de hablar a una señorita...

- ¿Señorita? -se calló al ver que Mikasa lo miraba mal-

- Lo...Lo siento mucho, me resbale y caí, perdón por caerme encima tuya de forma accidental cuando no estabas haciendo nada... -Moblit la calló de un golpe-

- Ahora tú hermanito... -se cruzó de brazos-

- Siento que seas tan torpe.

- ¡Levi!

- L-Lo siento. -desvió la mirada-

- Bueeeeeno, ya esta. -juntó sus manos dando una palmada- ¿Y cómo fue el encontrárselo debajo de un árbol? -se fijó en Hanji, quien ya se estaba levantando-

- ¿Lo conocias ya de antes? -Moblit la miró interrogante-

- Si, lo encontré debajo de un árbol cuando estaba pateando arboles. -se sujetaba su mentón mientras pensaba en el momento-

- ¿Y tú que hacías pateando arboles? -dijo algo indignado-

- Me divierte.

- Bueno, bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. -sacó un blog de notas de su bolso y un boli, empezando a apuntar su número de telefono- Toma, aquí esta mi número para que me llames de vez en cuando, que me has caído bien. -sonrió ampliamente-

- ¡Muchas gracias! -lo cogió ilusionada-

- Vamonos Mikasa, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo... -la cogió del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar-

Hanji se quedó mirando la escena, despidiéndose de Mikasa con la mano. Bueno, al parecer se había hecho amiga de la hermana de un hombrecillo que la odiaba... Todo a partit de ahora sería más divertido para ella.

* * *

_-No me comprendo xDDDDD Este fic es el que más largos tiene los capítulos... Y creedme que es el que más me cuesta de escribir! DDDDx ((ya dige al principio que iba a ser un one-shot, pero mi mente lo transformó en el acto xD)) Bueno, sinceramente no se cuando volvere a subir un capitulo de este fic, ya que también estoy preparando un nuevo fic de Kamisama Hjimemashita y de Kill la kill, pero tranquilos que tendreis levihan hasta en la sopa x33-_


	4. Chapter 4

Ya no veía ha ninguno de los dos hermanos.

- Vaaaaya, el enano camina muy rápido para tener unas piernas tan cortas...

- Hanji... ¡Se un poco más educada por el amor de Dios! -recogía de mala gana la ropa que su hermana dejó caer al suelo-

- El único mal educado que hay aquí es el enano que se acaba de ir. ¿No has visto como me ha tratado, hermanito? -hizo pucheros-

- Vale ya Hanji, dejemos el tema... -le dejó toda la ropa encima de sus brazos- ¿Todo esto es para mamá? -la miró interrogante-

- Ehh... -miró hacía otro lado- Puees... A decir verdad, no. Hay cosas que me quiero comprar yo...

- Ah... -suspiró resignado- Lo mismo da, mientras tengas un regalo para mamá...

- ¿Y papá qué? Él también forma parte eeh...

- Yo le he cogido algo a papá. -comenzó a caminar a las cajas-

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué le vas a comprar? -curiosa, rebuscaba como podía entre la ropa de su hermano-

- ¡Aaaaay, ya! ¡Un par de corbatas y camisas!

- Puuuf... -intentaba contener la risa-

- ¿Y tú, hermanita? -le preguntaba con tono burlón- ¿Qué le vas a comprar a mamá?

- Un abrigo y un conjunto de plata. -emocionada, dio un par de saltitos- Almenos ya es mejor que lo que le vas a regalar a papá...

- Cállate.

Llegaron a la caja, con una cola bastante larga. Apenas quedaban siete horas para la cena de nochebuena, y no solo ha Hanji se le olvido comprar los regalos...

- ¡Buaaaaaah, es demasiada cola! -posó una mano encima de su frente, como si de un explorador se tratase, miraba al horizonte, buscando el final de la cola-

- Todo es culpa tuya... ¡Haber hecho las compras cuando te lo dije!

- Yaaaaa, ya no hay tanta cola... -avergonzada, desvió la mirada a las demás cajas, todas con una cola similar- Me pregunto si el enano habrá salido ya del centro...

- No creo, hay cola por todas partes... -cogió mejor todo el montón de ropa, empezaba a pesarle-

- Naah, es muy pequeño. Seguro que se cuela entre las piernas de la gente. -soltó un par de carcajadas muy escandalosas-

- ¿Por qué no le llamas por su nombre? Tampoco hay que ser así...

- No se como se llama... -se rascaba la nuca, mirando hacia el suelo-

- La chica morena era su hermana, ¿no? Creo recordar que lo llamó por su nombre un par de veces...

- Ya, creo que si. Pero ni me acuerdo... -volvió a mirar al frente, viendo que podían haber avanzado un par de sitios- Nee, avanza...

* * *

Ambos estaban a punto de pasar por la caja, uno al lado del otro. Mikasa se balanceó hacia un lado para hablar con Levi.

- Nee... -le habló en voz baja-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó impasible, mirando hacia adelante-

- Es guapa... -soltó una risita para sus adentros al ver que su hermano se puso nervioso, callendose de sus manos un par de prendas-

- Por favor Mikasa, te lo pido por favor... Deja ya de hablar de ella. -recogió rápidamente las prendas, poniendolas encima de la cinta-

- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, es guapa y muy divertida... A mi me ha caído bien, no me importaría que fuese mi cuñada... -imitó a su hermano, dejando también sus prendas-

- Le has dado tu numero de teléfono, ¿verdad?

- Si... ¿Qué pasa, la quieres llamar? No me ha dado su numero... -triste, buscaba su cartera para pagar la ropa-

- No. Solo que si tanto te gusta esa loca, tú y solamente tú tendrás el castigo de hablar con ella.

- Joooo... Pensaba que te había convencido para que hablases con ella al menos...

- Ni loco... -dijo cogiendo todas las bolsas y dejando a su hermana en la caja, pagando-

* * *

- ¡Piiixiiiiiis~!

Hanji corría hasta el viejo portero, quien con una silla estaba pasando el rato sentado en la entrada de la portería.

- Vaaaya, Hanji. ¿No va tu hermano un poquito cargado? -miraba con lástima a Moblit, quien era el único que cargaba con las bolsas-

- Noo, así hace ejercicio que esta muy flacucho... -se hacerco al oído del viejo- Si no nunca conseguirá novia...

- ¡Te estoy oyendo Hanji! ¡Y Pixis no le rías las gracias! -dejó las bolsas en el suelo, descansando un poco-

- ¿Qué quieres que le haga si sus bromas tienen gracia? -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro-

- Ignorala por Dios... -el sudor le caía por todo el rostro, por eso, se puso a buscar entre las prendas-

- ¿Sabes qué, Pixis? ¡Te he traído un regalo de navidad! -cogió ambas manos de su viejo amigo-

- ¡¿Qué?! No hacia falta que me comprases nada... -se sonrojó ante el gesto de la castaña-

- Calla, calla y cogelo... -de su bolsillo, saco una cajita roja oscura y se la dio- Feliz navidad Pixis.

Tembloroso, cogió la caja y la abrió. En el interior, había una preciosa botellita de licor bañada en plata, adornada con motivos florales.

- Hanji... Muchísimas gracias... -empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos-

- Oowww, de nada viejecito. -lo abrazó-

- Oye Hanji... Esto que hay aquí, ¿para quien es?

Moblit sostenía entre sus manos un pañuelo blanco marfil. Hanji solo ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda.

- Pues no lo se... Yo no lo he cogido, pensaba que lo habías cogido tú para papá...

- Pues no... Pero a juzgar por el tacto, creo que nos ha tenido que costar caro... Espera, voy a buscar en el ticket -rebuscaba en su bolsillo en busca de aquel papel-

Hanji se quedo mirando el pañuelo, y en un impulso lo cogió. Pues si, era bastante suave... ¿Seda tal vez? En su mente, intentaba buscar la escena donde le resultara familiar ese trozo de tela, hasta que al final...

- ¡Woo! ¡Esto lo tenía el enano! -sorprendida, cogió el pañuelo con más fuerza-

- ¡Pues nos debe 250€! -dijo horrorizado por ver su precio en el tan buscado papel-

- Wo... Pues si que es caro esto, ¿no? -movia el pañuelo como si fuese una princesa atrapada en una torre- Ohh, por favor Moblit, ¡salvame! -imitó a una princesa indefensa-

- A ti no te salvaría nadie... -cerró los ojos decepcionado y avergonzado por la actuación-

- ¡Yo la salvaré princesa Hanji! -Pixis se puso de pie en su silla, mirando hacia el horizonte, imitando a un caballero-

- ¡Wooooo! ¡Mi principe carcamal! -junto ambas manos, admirando la figura de Pixis-

- Me pregunto si sere adoptado... -susurraba Moblit al ver que Hanji se subió en la espalda de Pixis, mirándola con asombro mientras se reía como siempre-

* * *

- Aaaah... ¡Al fin en casa! -dejo unas cuantas bolsas en el primer sillón que encontró y se estiró. Tenía los hombros acalambrados-

Levi por su parte, solo dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se quitó su abrigo para irse directo a su habitación.

- ¡Levi! -gritó Mikasa desde el salón- ¡Vamos a hacer la cena! ¡Papá y mamá vendrán dentro de tres horas! -dijo alarmada al ver que su reloj marcaba las cuatro y media-

- Tsk... ¿A quien se le ocurre venir tan pronto? -dijo en voz baja-

Se callo de golpe al escuchar los pasos de su hermana corriendo hasta su habitación. De golpe, Mikasa abrió la puerta emocionada.

- ¡Mira! ¡Tu novia me acaba de enviar un mensaje!

- ¡Que no es mi novia, maldita sea! -furioso, casi le tira el móvil al suelo a la azabache-

- ¡Calla y lee conmigo! -lo agarró por la cintura con ambas piernas, sentándose en la cama y poniendo la pantalla de su móvil en las narices de Levi, obligandolo a leer-

* * *

_"Hola! :D ¿Eres la hermana del enano verdad? ¡Hoy en el centro mi hermano no me dejó presentarme como es debido, te pido disculpas! uwu ((Tranquila él es así, nunca encontrara novia y él lo sabe)) _

_¡Gracias por darme tu numero! ¿Te podre enviar mensajes a menudo? ¡Si es así perfecto! _

_**3**_

_Ah! Se me olvidaba... Hoy hemos encontrado entre nuestras cosas un pañuelo blanco, _

_¿Es del enano? Si es así, dile que venga después de la cena o mañana por la mañana donde nos vimos por primera vez, seguro que se acuerda donde es e.é _

_Oh! Seguro que esta leyendo esto... ¡Podrías decirme como te llamas! DD: ((Si no lo ha leído, ¿se lo podrías decir tú? Gracias~ nwn ))_

_PD:¡ Feliz navidad! Ah, y no me respondas a este numero, es de mi hermano, se lo he robado mientras se esta duchando porque no tengo saldo... Te dejo el mio aquí! :D" _

_-Hanji Zoe_

* * *

- Awwww, de verdad que la quiero como cuñada... -agarraba más fuerte a su hermano, quien intentaba liberarse-

- ¡Sueltame ya! ¡No quiero seguir leyendo nada!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Le pienso contestar el mensaje! ¿Lo escribimos juntos? -se reía mientras se burlaba de él, comenzando a escribir como podía y recitándolo en voz alta-

* * *

_"No pasa nada! El mio ha sido un mal educado y me ha llevado arrastras de allí -w- _

_Puedes enviarme mensajes siempre que quieras! Y venir a casa de visita también! _

_El pañuelo seguro que es de él... Aunque para mi que es una especie de señal, quiere confesar su amor por ti y no sabe como ;) _

_Prgegonto serremesiioos cuñnnandaisais, slo presiwenekento_

_Hare que vaya donde tú dices, pero si no se presenta dimelo y te envio nuestra dirección, así le das una sorpresa :) ¡Que mañana es su cumpleaños! Regalale un besito ~3~ _

_AH! Y se llama Levi, y yo Mikasa! :D _

_PD: ¡Feliz navidad a ti también! Y perdona por lo de las palabras sin sentido, mi hermano me ha intentado quitar el movil y ahora esta intentando tirar la puerta de mi habitación abajo... ¡Pero pone que pronto seremos cuñadas, lo presiento! :O" _

_-Un saludo, Mikasa Ackreman_

* * *

_-He tardado un poco pero aqui esta! XDDDD Espero subir el quinto esta semana también, así que sed pacientes (?) xD PD: Cuando pueda durante esta semana actualizare los demás fics! :D Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews! nwn-  
_


End file.
